Dodgy Disapperance
by lilmisslogikal
Summary: This is another of my favourites that I have written, Tyrany gets shot by Daryll Fitzpatrick! Plz Read and review as always! I'm not one of the best writers but I love writing these!


DODGY DISAPPEARENCE.  
PROLOGUE Ethan is kidnapped by Tyrany. The squad meet Tyrany, Mickeys sister and find themselves following her orders. Daryll beats Mickey up, and threaten to kill him if Sun Hill don't figure out the riddles.

Scene 1 - Mickeys house, he walks into his bathroom, starts to run tap and looks at himself in the mirror. He moans,  
turns the tap off and starts to wash his face.

Scene 2 - C.I.D, Mickey walks in after Kezia's speech. Everyone in C.I.D and uniform are there.Jack is leading a briefing about raiding Mickey's sisters club.

Jack: Ok, TAJ has been identified as a possible drugs club. We've got Kezia, Will and Stuart undercover.  
The manageress goes by the name of Krystal James, (Shows photo on whiteboard, Smithy spits drink out)

Smithy: Don't mind me

Stuart: She looks young

Jack: Yeah, she's only 15

Kezia: She's not old enough to sell drinks (Mickey walks in)

Jack: That's why it's her mothers name above the door. But we cant find her. Her mothers name is Tyrany James. (Mickey spits drink) What's wrong, is it tea spitting day or something?

Mickey: Sorry. I need to make a call. (Leaves room, camera follows, he rings Ty) Ty, what's going on? Yeah, I'll meet you. Where?

Scene 3 - On the roof of a building opposite Sun Hill nick. Mickey walks in through the door, Ty is facing the nick.

Mickey: Ty, what's going on, you're under investigation.

Tyrany: I thought I could trust a guy like you Mickey, being my brother.

Mickey: What do you mean?

Tyrany: 3 of my staff are coppers.

Mickey: Yeah, and? (She turns to face Mickey)

Tyrany: Their undercover aren't they?

Mickey: I don't know.

Tyrany: So why are they sat in that office looking at that incident board with my face plastered all over it.

Mickey: How do you know it's about you?

Tyrany: Because of this (She throws him speaker, he hears smithys voice)

Mickey: What's this?

Tyrany: Smithy's trackers got a speaker on it. I can listen to whatever he says wherever he is.

Mickey: And Kezia?

Tyrany: It picks up other voices too you know.

Mickey: So what are you going to do?

Tyrany: I'm going to have to empty the club, and get Ethan out.

Mickey: Ethan, who's Ethan?

Tyrany: No-one

Mickey: Ethan Fitzpatrick?

Tyrany: Might be. (She turns to nick)

Mickey: Why is Ethan Fitzpatrick in your club? Have you kidnapped him?

Tyrany: Might have

Mickey: Ty! (She turns to face Mickey) What have you done that for?

Tyrany: Mickey, I've got to. It's my last assignment from America. (She walks away and through door)

Scene 4 - C.I.D, Stuart is running checks on Krystal, Kezia is checking her card records and Sam is checking the previous convictions of all the staff in her club. Jack is sat on Stuarts desk. Mickey and Phil walk in after Sams speech.

Stuart: Right, ok, thanks. Nobody knows how to get into this file, we haven't got an administrator within reach.

Jack: How far away?

Stuart: About 50 miles. Earliest they can get here is tomorrow.

Jack: We haven't got that long. Kezia?

Kezia: Nothing on her card records, no withdrawls out of the ordinary. Nothing.

Jack: Sam?

Sam: Only previous on any of her staff, past or present is one for Assaulting a copper about 3 months ago, he was fired the same day. (Mickey and Phil walk in)

Jack: So we've got nothing. We're going to raid a club where we've got nothing.

Mickey: Can't you get on CRIM INT?

Stuart: No, it's password protected

Mickey: Admin?

Stuart: No one around for 50 miles.

Mickey: What about me, or Smithy?

Jack: You're not registered.

Mickey: Half the people that can do it aren't registered.

Jack: Go on then.

Mickey: I'm busy at the minute.

Jack: Mickey!

Mickey: I'm not allowed. Ok.

Sam: What?

Mickey: You don't know Krystal at all, if I open that file she's going to batter me.

Phil: Why?

Mickey: Because Krystal's my sister.

Scene 5 - The club, Missy walks in after Smithy's speech. Doors open

Diane: Hello, Police.

Smithy: Anyone there?

Missy: Of course there's someone here, there's always someone here.

Smithy: And you are?

Missy: Missy Webb.

Smithy: Missy Webb?

Missy: Yeah, problem?

Diane: Are you related to Mickey?

Missy: Yeah, he's my brother.

Smithy: Is the manageress in?

Missy: It depends which one. If you mean Ty, then no, if you mean Krys, then yeah. She's in the back.

Smithy: Whoa. Krys? Krystal James, you're calling Krystal James the manageress?

Missy: Yeah, she's 19.

Diane: Sarge. (They move away slightly) The meeting this morning said that Krystal James was 15, and that her mothers names above the door.

Smithy: So, Krystal's illegally selling drink.

Diane: But what if she isn't who she says she is. What if she's Tyrany and Krystal and her mother don't exist.

Smithy: Possible I suppose, come on, lets nick her. (They go back) Can we speak to Krystal please?

Missy: Yeah, sure, come this way. (They go down path, Missy knocks on door)

Krystal: Yeah. (Missy opens door)

Missy: Coppers for you boss.

Krystal: Thanks Missy. (Missy leaves)

Smithy: Krystal James?

Krystal: Yeah.

Smithy: How old are you?

Krystal: Fifteen. Why?

Diane: Where's your mum?

Krystal: On a business trip

Diane: So you're looking after things?

Krystal: Yeah, just whle she's gone.

Smithy: Krystal James I'm arresting you for the underage distribution of alcohol, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Krystal: I want to talk to Mickey Webb.

Scene 6 - Custody, Smithy, Diane and Krystal walk through the door, Nikki Wright is on the desk.

Krystal: Let me out of these cuffs.

Diane: I told you, we'll let you out of them when we're ready.

Krystal: Do you want me to get in touch with Jack Meadows?

Diane: How do you know him?

Krystal: He's...

Smithy: Krystal James for you Nikki, nicked for illegal distribution of alcohol.

Krystal: That's Krystal Lexy Carana James to you.

Nikki: Next of kin?

Krystal: Mickey Webb

Nikki: Smithy, can I have a word please. (They walk away) Supers got to know and he wants you to keep her in cuffs, he's spoken to the D.C.I, they say she can be fiesty and they don't want Mickey to know.

Smithy: Why?

Nikki: He doesn't know about the obbo. No 4 please

Smithy: I'll take her.

Krystal: Will you take these cuffs off me already?

Smithy: I can't.

Krystal: Why?

Smithy: Because my boss won't let me.

Krystal: I don't get it.

Smithy: They know that you're undercover, and Mickey doesn't.

Krystal: And?

Smithy: They want to keep it that way.

Scene 7 - C.I.D, Jack, Phil, Sam, Stuart, Kezia and Mickey are sat talking about the obbo.

Stuart: Why didn't you tell us?

Mickey: Because I didn't know you were investigating her until this morning.

Jack: It doesn't matter.

Sam: Guv, if we'd have known we could have sorted things out sooner.

Jack: Sam! Mickey will you go and get me the papers on my desk in my office please. (Mickey leaves) Look, you can't say anything to Mickey, his sisters downstairs, she's an undercover cop and she's here on an assignment. (Mickey comes back)

Mickey: So, you weren't going to tell me.

Jack: Mickey!

Mickey: No, you weren't even going to tell me that my own sister is back from America

Jack: Mickey, it's not what you think

Mickey: No, I know what's going on. (Turns to leave)

Jack: She's undercover

Mickey: What?

Jack: We've had a call from her boss in America, they didn't want you to know that she's undercover because, because...

Mickey: Because what? eh, she doesn't want to talk to me or something?

Jack: You're part of the investigation

Mickey: What? (Smithy walks in)

Jack: You were going to kidnapped by your sister and Daryll Fitzpatrick.

Mickey: Why?

Smithy: Because Tyrany's boss is testing her.

Mickey: Amy?

Smithy: Yeah, she's testing her to see how well she reacts to her family. Whether she puts the job before her family.

Mickey: Ty would always put her job before me, that's what we've always said, I've always put the job before family

Smithy: Amy doesn't seem to think she would. Amy thinks that she'd put you before her job

Mickey: But why?

Smithy: Amy's asked her...

Jack: Smithy don't

Smithy: He already knows the rest, Amy's asked her to kill you.

Mickey: What????

Scene 8 - Custody, Nikki doesn't expect the next scene. Mickey and Smithy burst in and picks up the keys on the desk.

Nikki: Oi, do you mind?

Mickey: Ty! What are you doing here? (He opens cell)

Tyrany: They've pulled me in on some illegal distribution charge.

Mickey: Why are you in cuffs? SMITHY!!!!!!!!!!! (Mickey uncuffs her, Smithy walks in) Why the hell is she in cuffs? Don't you know who she is?

Smithy: Your sister?

Mickey: Don't get smart with me

Smithy: Oi, that's don't get smart with me, Sarge.

Tyrany: Smithy, leave it off will you.

Mickey: Why is she here?

Smithy: Underage distribution of alcohol.

Mickey: (Whisper) Who are you?

Tyrany: Krys.

Mickey: Our mother owns the club.

Smithy: Ty I know about America.

Tyrany: Thanks Smithy!

Mickey: And I do too.

Tyrany: What?

Mickey: Jack and Smithy had to tell me. I overheard them talking about it.

Tyrany: You never could stop earwigging. And you can't keep your mouth shut.

Mickey: I suppose that's the obbo gone bust.

Tyrany: Amy doesn't know that you know, does she?

Mickey: No

Tyrany: Then all we have to do is carry on as normal. She won't know the difference.

Scene 9 - C.I.D, Tyrany is on the phone to Amy, Phil and Jack are sat next to her.

Tyrany: Ok, yeah, i'll put him on. (Gives phone to Jack)

Jack: D.C.I. Jack Meadows. Yes. Yes I understand. Ok. Thanks. Bye. She's told me that I've got to release you without charge. And she has told me something else. She's told me that she believes that you will choose the job over Mickey because she knows how important the job is to you.

Tyrany: I don't believe her. She's known me for four years and she thinks I'd kill Mickey to keep my job.

Phil: Actually that might not be true, because if you kill Mickey, it's murder, you'll go to Prison. But you will have chosen Mickey over the job.

Jack: How?

Phil: Well, if she kills Mickey, she's chosen Mickey over the job because she knows that if she goes to Prison she's lost her job. But on the other hand, if she doesn't kill Mickey she's choosing the job over him. So which does she go for?

Tyrany: He's right.

Jack: For once

Tyrany: Hang on. It might not mean that. Amy might not be clever enough to play it like that. Amy wants me to choose the job over Mickey, but which ever way I try and do it, someone's going to get hurt, whether it be Amy, Mickey or me.

Jack: We need to work out what she means.

Tyrany: You can't work Amy out, she's too sinister. We just need to carry on and figure it out as we go along.

Scene 10 - Smithy is listening to Ty on the tracker. Mickey and Tyrany are walking out of the front office.

Smithy: Yep, it's working.

Jack: Ok, Ty, do us proud.

Tyrany: Are you ok?

Mickey: Yeah.

Tyrany: Come on, lets go

Mickey: We starting today?

Tyrany: Yeah, let me ring Daryll. (She rings Daryll) Hey, Daryll? We're on.

Scene 11 - C.I.D, Jack is briefing everyone about Tyrany and Mickey's obbo, Smithy is listening over her tracker.

Jack: Ok, I need to tell you all something, some of you may know that we're getting a new D.I. But already she's been put through her paces, she's on an assignment which Smithy is listening to. She has been asked by the governor of her department to shoot her brother.

Sam: Why?

Smithy: We don't know, but here's the worst part. Her brother is one of our colleagues.

Stuart: Who?

Jack: Mickey Webb (everyone starts talking amongst themselves) come on, settle down. We have to work together with her to make sure that it doesn't happen. She knows what she's doing, but we have to be behind her one hundred percent. Agreed?

Everyone: Yeah. (They get up and leave)

Scene 12 - In the warehouse, Tyrany and Mickey walk in, Amy is in the corner, Daryll is stood holding a gun, Ethan is in another room.

Tyrany: I can't believe it.

Daryll: So, you finally made it.

Mickey: What?

Tyrany: Daryll, what are you doing here?

Daryll: I told you i'd find you

Mickey: Ty, what's going on?

Tyrany: Daryll, not here.

Mickey: Ty, what's going on?

Daryll: Didn't she tell you? No, because you don't want your precious brother to find out.

Tyrany: Leave Mickey out of this.

Mickey: What? What are you talking about?

Tyrany: It's nothing.

Daryll: Oh, trust me it's something alright.

Mickey: Ty!

Daryll: She's been shopping you to the cops.

Mickey: What?

Daryll: She's told them that you were the one responsible for kidnapping Ethan.

Mickey: Ethan who?

Daryll: My brother.

Mickey: You told them it was me?

Tyrany: Mickey don't...

Mickey: You told them it was me?

Tyrany: Look, I had to get out of there ok, there was nothing I could do.

Mickey: So you told my boss that I kidnapped Ethan Fitzpatrick.

Tyrany: Not in so many words.

Mickey: Ty! How could you? You're pushing all your problems on me, like you always do. (He turns to leave)

Daryll: Hey, where are you going?

Mickey: Home

Daryll: Don't you want to know the rest? (Mickey turns back)

Scene 13 - Outside the warehouse, Smithy is listening to the conversation, Phil and Kezia are sat in car, Jack and Smithy are in another and all uniform are in an unmarked van.

Nikki: Sierra Oscar 1 from Sierra Oscar 2 in position.

Phil: Sierra 1 from D.S Hunter, in position guv.

Jack: Ok, all we have to do now, is wait.

Smithy: How long is this going to last?

Jack: You know, I never thought to ask that.

Smtihy: So what happens if we don't pull them tonight?

Jack: We carry on tomorrow I suppose.

Scene 14 - The warehouse, Daryll is stood over by a door, Mickey is stood opposite, Tyrany is sat on the floor.

Daryll: Do you know what she said yesterday?

Mickey: No

Daryll: That you couldn't care less about her. (Tyrany gets up)

Tyrany: Now that is not true.

Mickey: Did you, did you really say that?

Tyrany: No, of course I didn't. Stop saying all this Daryll.

Daryll: You know something, I've just realised, I could get you both done for kidnapping.

Both: What?

Daryll: All I've got to do is say that you two kidnapped me

Tyrany: You wouldn't dare.

Daryll: Wouldn't I?

Tyrany: Look, Daryll, this has gone far enough. (she walks towards him, he sets up gun and points it in her face)

Daryll: I'll decide when it's gone far enough.

Mickey: Daryll, put the gun down.

Daryll: Who are you to tell me what to do eh? eh? Ty get over here. (She stands still) NOW! (She moves to him) here (He gives her gun) shoot him

Tyrany: What?

Daryll: Shoot him!

Mickey: Daryll!

Tyrany: Daryll, I... (He kisses her)

Daryll: If you love me, you'll shoot him. (She turns to Mickey and points gun at him)

Scene 15 - In the car, Smithy is still listening to Tyrany

Smithy: Guv, we've got a problem.

Jack: What?

Smithy: Daryll and Ty have got a gun, each.

Jack: What? Get in touch with TSG, all units from Sierra Oscar 1, stand by, two suspects are believed to have guns.

Phil: Sierra Oscar from D.S Hunter, why didn't we know about this? over

Jack: Phil, nobody knew about it, I don't even think the D.I did.

Smithy: Er, she said to me that there might be a possibility of guns.

Jack: So why the hell didn't we know about it.

Scene 16 - In the warehouse, Daryll is pointing the gun at Mickey's head, Ty is standing next to Daryll.

Daryll: Go on then, do it.

Tyrany: Daryll, I..

Mickey: Ty, just do it. (She throws the gun on the floor and goes and stands next to Mickey)

Tyrany: You know something Daryll, no!

Daryll: What did you say?

Tyrany: I said no. And I'm saying the same to you Amy. (Amy comes out from back of warehouse)

Amy: What?

Tyrany: I love Mickey but I love my job too, and I would never ever choose my job over Mickey.

Daryll: Well, if you're saying no to me, (Points gun at Ty) Then you have to pay too. (Mickey stands in front of Ty)

Mickey: You want to kill her, you kill me first.

Tyrany: NO!

Scene 17 - Outside in the car, Smithy has just told Jack that Tyrany is rebelling.

Smithy: What shall we do? (Gun shot)

Jack: All units go, go, go. Be careful! (They burst in) Police. (Tyrany is laid on the floor with a shot wound in her chest, Mickey is sat over her, Amy is with Daryll, backed up against a wall)

Smithy: Out, (Over radio) all units leave the building. I repeat all units leave the building.

Daryll: I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, she came for me, I didn't mean to.

Jack: Get him out of here and get an ambulance. Mickey are you ok?

Mickey: Yeah, just help her please, she saved my life.

Jack: Ty, can you hear me? Ty, it's Jack. An Ambulance is on it's way.

Tyrany: He shot me.

Jack: I know, you're going to be alright.

Tyrany: Mickey, I love you.

Mickey: I love you too, sis, but there was no need to do that. (pause) I'm scared Ty!

Tyrany: Why?

Mickey: Because I don't know what I'd do without you. (Ty begins to drift) Ty, keep talking to me, Ty

Tyrany: Yeah.

Mickey: Keep talking to me. (She drifts and falls unconcious) Ty, no, please, no Ty, please no! (Ambulance sirens) get them quick please. Ty, please don't leave me yet, please. (Paramedics rush in)

P.1: Ok, can you move back please. What's her name?

Mickey: Tyrany, Tyrany James

P.1: Ok, Tyrany can you hear me? can you squeeze my hand? (Jack pulls Mickey up)

Jack: Mickey, come on, she'll be alright.

Mickey: I have to go with her.

P.1: Ok, we need to get her to hospital.

Scene 18 - Outside, Everyone is gathered in a bunch near the van, Jack and Smithy walk out of the warehouse, Mickey, Tyrany and the two paramedics walk out a second after.

Jack: Ok, listen, D.I James has been shot. (murmers) Look, I know that not a lot of you know her but it would be really nice of alll of you if you show Mickey some support.

Smithy: I'm going to the hospital in the car, Mickey's going in the ambulance.

Jack: Ok, Smithy. (He leaves) I'd like you all back at the station, I'll let you know of the developments as and when I get them. (Everyone moves)

Scene 19 - St Hughs. Mickey is stopped at the wall, Tyrany and the paramedics rush into theatre.

Nurse: Only patients from here on please.

Mickey: I have to go with her.

Nurse: You can't.

Mickey: Will she be alright?

Nurse: We don't know until we take the bullet out.

Mickey: Please help her.

Nurse: They're doing everything they can. Are you her boyfriend?

Mickey: No, I'm her brother. Mickey Webb. (Doctor comes through door)

Doctor: Nurse.

Nurse: I have to go. (She leaves)

Mickey: Ty, please make it.

Scene 20 - C.I.D, Everyone walks in and sits down, uniform walk in bit by bit and go into briefing room.

Phil: Wow, what an obbo.

Sam: I didn't expect her to get shot.

Stuart: I didn't expect Mickey to cry.

Phil: He's her sister.

Stuart: I didn't mean it like that, I thought Mickey was stronger than that.

Phil: His sisters been shot!

Stuart: I know but...

Sam: Oh, just stop it you two. I've heard enough from you. (Kezia walks in)

Kezia: Hi, are you alright?

Stuart: Have you not heard?

Kezia: No, I've just walked in and I'm starting the night shift.

Phil: The new D.I's been shot

Kezia: Oh my god, is he alright?

Phil: It's a woman and we don't know, the D.C.I's going to let us know.

Kezia: Oh my god.

Scene 21 - St Hughs, Mickey is sat on a chair with his head between his knees. The nurse walks in.

Nurse: Mr Webb?

Mickey: Yeah.

Nurse: It's not looking good I'm afraid. We've removed the bullet but we don't think she'll survive the night. We think the bullet's burst her lung, I'm sorry. (She leaves, Mickey sits back down, Smithy walks in)

Smithy: Hey Mickey is she alright?

Mickey: They've taken the bullet out but they don't think she'll survive.

Smithy: What? But she was here within twenty minutes of it happening, she should be fine.

Mickey: The bullet burst her lung, there's nothing they can do.

Scene 22 - C.I.D, Jack walks in and gets a call from Smithy

Jack: Hey, (call) hi Smithy, ok, yeah, thanks, I'll tell them. (Puts phone down) Do you lot want to come in here? (They all walk into briefing room) erm, can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you for being patient, I have an update from Smithy who's at the hospital.

Phil: Is she alright?

Jack: No, the doctors think that the bullet has burst her lung, they don't expect her to survive the night. (Silence)

Phil: Poor Mickey.

Jack: You can all go home now if you like.

Phil: Guv, would you mind if I stopped, I'd like to know what happens to her.

Jack: Yeah, anyone that wishes to stop can, I'll let you know what happens. (He leaves)

Stuart: We didn't even meet her.

Diane: I did.

Stuart: Was she ok, would she have made a good D.I?

Diane: Yeah, she would.

Phil: Stop it, ok, you're all talking as if she's dead. She might be lying in a hospital bed dying but she's not dead yet, so give it a rest. (Phil walks out)

Sam: Phil. (Sam leaves)

Scene 23 - St Hughs, Smithy is sat next to Mickey.

Mickey: I never thought my sister would die before me you know.

Smithy: Yeah.

Mickey: Yeah, I can't believe that her boss has done this.

Smithy: It's not Amy's fault.

Mickey: Yeah it is, if she hadn't planned this then it wouldn't have happened. (Nurse enters)

Nurse: Mr Webb, you can see her now (She leaves, he follows, they walk into room, Tyrany is hooked up to a ventilator and life support machine. He holds her hand)

Mickey: Ty, I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. (She squeezes his hand) Ty. Nurse! (Nurse enters)

Nurse: Yes.

Mickey: She squeezed my hand.

Nurse: Are you sure? She's still unconcious. She's on a life support machine.

Mickey: Im positive.

Nurse: Tyrany, can you squeeze my hand? (She does so, nurse bleeps doctor, Doctor enters) Doctor, she's responding.

Doctor: Are you sure?

Nurse: Yes.

Doctor: She's still unconcious.

Mickey: We both felt it. Please.

Doctor: Tyrany, can you open your eyes for me? (She trys to) Ok, that's ok. Can we get her off these please? (Nurse takes off life support machine and ventilator) We need to keep monitoring her breathing though.

Mickey: Is she going to be alright?

Doctor: I can't say that she'll definately pull through, and if she does, going back to work won't be an option.

Mickey: Why?

Doctor: The bullet didn't burst her lung, it missed and narrowly missed her heart, any further upwards and she'd have died instantly. She's a lucky girl. (Mickey runs outside)

Mickey: Smithy, come quick. (They run back in) He says that she might pull through.

Smithy: But the bullet...

Mickey: No, it missed, and it missed her heart too, he says there's a chance that she might die, but she could pull through too.

THE END 


End file.
